


[Podfic] I Second That Emotion

by Lucifuge5



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Caretaking, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Food, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-28 08:39:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13267749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifuge5/pseuds/Lucifuge5
Summary: A day (or two) in the life of Air Force instructor Sam Wilson and his bakery owner boyfriend Bucky Barnes.





	[Podfic] I Second That Emotion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dapatty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I Second that Emotion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12207399) by [gr8escap](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gr8escap/pseuds/gr8escap). 



  
Cover art by Akamine_chan  
**Length** : 1:20:01  
**File size** : 73 MB (mp3)  
**Download from mediafire:** [mp3 format](http://www.mediafire.com/file/8wbsxxtymdqx56s/I_Second_That_Emotion.mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to gr8scap for giving me the OK to record this fic.
> 
> And an extra sparkly thank you to Akamine_chan for that wonderful cover!
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr](http://lucifuge5.tumblr.com)


End file.
